


This is Home

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Guilt, M/M, Regret, Stabbing, Suffering, The Author Regrets Nothing, i love suffering, it's probs my guilty pleasure, no wonder horror is my favorite genre, snark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Edward comes for a visit with the Scarecrow





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this stand alone, or you could go to this link and read the bad end before coming back to this.
> 
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230862/chapters/35326173
> 
> Also I couldn't resist myself. I think I take great pleasure in making people die or overall hurt. I mean, if you think about how much i love my wife. (Alice Angel) you would see i make her suffer alot whoops :/
> 
> If you want to know, it is kind of based off of songs This is home ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YgmMJJ34k4 ) and Fool ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iA1z5vXzoRg ) both are by Cavetown. I was ALSO thinking about making a song fic with Little Talk and idk if i should since i'm like terrible at those.
> 
> ps. If you know the song cut my hair by mounika, the original lyrics are by Cavetown, please don't accuse them of stealing :v

Eddie stood before the Scarecrow, eyes an unreadable shade, face poker. His hands were clasped behind his back, that almost had the Scarecrow second guessing his motions.

After his little meeting with Eddie, he expected something, and this seems to be it. After everything they've been through, and his ignorant uncontrolled self, stuck a few needles into the man's neck. He believed he was dead meat, ready to laid on a platter, which he didn't mind.

Their crimes had paid off and soon, the Batman had been unmasked, and he disappeared off the face of the earth. And Batman is what kept them going, or maybe it was the greed? Either way, they were done, and all the super villains seemed to have packed up and left. Ivy was dead, and Harley was gone, Selina stayed for a little while, before taking her many cats and booking off with a bunch of money. Two Face was in Arkham, finally trying to get into some real help, and reform, to become the District Attorney once again. Penguin stayed in the Iceburg Lounge, still selling weapons, but nothing too major.

Arkham Knight was gone, and was replaced by the vigilante Red Hood as everyone calls him, but it's the end of the line. Everyone's gone but the two currently meeting. The Scarecrow wasn't afraid, and would accept the inviting feeling of death.

He'd been overdue of it, should've died when Joker took control of the Asylum, but then he was being carried, and here he was, the savior who was now going to commit the final act.

"We are here again. I sure don't hope you have your drugs?" Edward had trouble hiding his anger. "I've been long over due of my death Edward. Decided time was time and I'm welcomed to let you stab me to your heart's delight." Edward raises an eyebrow. "Remeber. I don't fear but one thing. The Batman, but as you've seen, he's dead." "I don't like to think him as dead." "Because no one's reached your IQ? No one is as smart as you as the Batman is?"

"We are not here to dissect what I think of the Batman." The Scarecrow shakes his head, disappointedly. "Is it that you want me to suffer or see a quick but pain filled death?" "And how do you know that's my true intentions?" "You have yet to deny it. And Holding your hands behind your back, when usually they are in front of you. Don't think I don't pick up on people's habit. I worked with mentals like ourselves, I'm sure you would have remembered."

"I do." he sounded offended but the anger was still quite there. "I'm considering if I should invite you to stay as this bickering have gotten us no where closer to your intentions." With that final word, his stomach felt warm, as a sharp object had been plunged there. The Scarecrow could not smile, but Edward saw his face twitch, forcing the motion but nothing to pull the muscles into.

Blood fell from his mouth, running from his teeth to his chin. "Thank you for gracing me with your generosity." "May I feel guilt for this, but the last time was the last straw. You are neither human, as I've deducted. More of a beast like the crocodile, bent on fear. Yes it's your life work, but you've stepped far over a line Crane. Scarecrow." His shoulders moved weakly, still keeping eye contact with his murderer. "Again, Death is nothing I fear. So You're welcome to shove the dagger a few more times between my bones." Edwars shook his head. "No. But I will see you on your final breath. Crying maybe." It was the Scarecrow's turn to shake his head. "I'm more beast than man now. The Jonathan you knew was gone. Forever."

Even if his words started spacing out, the wound was slowly spilling out, the knife not fully letting him to bleed to his death in quick succession. Edward only watched his face, felt the blood drown his hand and the Scarecrow's face. "And even with this, I still love you." "Duly noted. As Jonathan's the same." "Only Scarecrow huh?" "I've said that I believe." Edward nodded. 

The Scarecrow gagged, feeling the organs and muscle contract around the knife, resisting the lost of what has keeping the wound mostly closed, as it was pulled out, ignoring the protest of skin. "And even with you dead, I don't think I could see you gone." The blade was dropped on the floor, and Edward pulled the Scarecrow into a hug. This one he believed wouldn't be receiving, but arms came to rest at their place around his waist.

"I may not act human, but Edward, I do love you."  He was almost about to accuse the Scarecrow of lying. But the fingers clasped behind his back went limp, the body sagging in his arm. This is when he finally shed the tears of pent up rage and sadness to know the fate of his past lover. Having done this for over 20 years, he knew how to efficiently kill men and women alike. The poison on the dagger had gone though his system once maybe twice, before he took it out so that he could die faster, letting him to suffer, even as it pained himself.

He let the body slump to the ground, hands reaching up to his face, staring at the blood that fell through his fingers and down his arm. Tears fell on them, and he squeezed his face in agony and pain. Distress and relief, confusion to his troubles, and his heart ache. His composure broke and he was reduced to a whimpering mess. "my dear Jon..." He whispered, crying into his hands. A mess he was. Which is why he turned himself in. And knows he will rot in his cell for life.

He was kept away from inmates, either to keep them safe or himself, was unknown to Edward, but as he followed guards, and was considered non lethal, he got a reward for his good behavior. A few books to keep his minds of his impending doom, to keep himself from thinking of Jonathan, and that he killed the only thing he loved. Under the light he read one of the books cover and almost sobbed. Jonathan had written a book, Edward knew that, but he never learned what it was called, as he felt too sophisticated to even care, and even with his love for Jonathan persisted, he never gave much though.

A psychology book, written from when he was a professor at the university. Under that one, another book by Jonathan. A best seller, about how a female criminal, had outwitted everyone, but two people. Her partner in crime and a hero. He found it silly, but as he read the prologue, he found himself to be the female. And Jonathan the partner in crime. The rest were an assortment, some he remember to be in Jonathan's vast library.

Edward exhaled, wiping away the tears. Jonathan was a past memory, and he felt like he was doing well on his own. But under it he will never truly get over it. His heart in his stomach, an ever present guilt of killing him.

Edward sighed heavily. Everyday was him slowly progressing into a functional human, and soon he'd serve his sentence. And perhaps see the world as a person in it's society.

He smiled. A new day brings more news he will get over and through.


End file.
